


Make my wish come true...

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ALL THE CHRISTMAS, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Tree, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Happy Mike Wheeler, Happy Will Byers, I was in the Christmas mood and listening to the Polar Express Theme and this happened, M/M, Mistletoe, happy everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: ...all I want for Christmas is youMike and Will go Christmas shopping, hang up ornaments, and share a kiss underneath the mistletoe. Pure happiness and nothing bad exists.





	Make my wish come true...

**Author's Note:**

> So I got some requests for more Mike/Will fics, especially a Christmas one, so here's a cute little oneshot for you guys! I hope you like it <3
> 
> \- M

Past the gate and rows of young evergreen trees growing in pots set up just inside it, long tables stretched out near-endlessly on both sides of the street, their surfaces covered in festive blankets and cloths with displays of trinkets. One table was littered in wooden boxes shaped like different animals. Another had cheap watches laid out with their faces to the crowd, and a third was covered in myriad knit items from tassle caps to gloves to chunky scarves with stunning stripe combinations.

Will, hands in his pockets, surveyed a display of little glass decorations. A little snowman caught his eye and he picked it up, turning it in the light to watch the glass sparkle.

“That’s pretty cool,” Mike said, coming to stand beside him.

“Yeah, but I don’t know where I’d put it,” Will replied, seting it down with a wistful smile.

“Mm.” Mike followed Will away to another table, this one with crocheted plush toys made of rainbow yarn. Grabbing a particularly colorful lion, Mike made a fierce face and growled softly in Will’s face, dancing the toy before him. Will grinned indulgently.

“It’s a _lion_ , Will, you’re supposed to be scared,” Mike insisted.

“I am scared! See?” Will widened his eyes and put on his best scared face. Mike squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose, the freckles splattering like paint dots across his cheeks.

“You’re too cute to look scared.”

“That’s not _my_ fault,” Will retorted, starting to blush and hoping it looked like it was just from the cold.

“See – you’re blushing. Definitely too cute.”

“Shut up!” Will grinned and turned several shades pinker, turning away and walking to another table. Mike bit his lip, smiling, and followed after Will.

“You’ve already got, like, three ginger-bread men,” Mike commented when he saw the ornament Will was holding up: a little ginger-bread man with a bright purple scarf speckled with snowflakes and a cutesy smile that tilted just a bit too much to the right.

“Yeah, but this one’s different,” Will noted. “None of the other ones have scarves.”

“You can literally make these yourself, though. You don’t need to buy it.”

The woman sitting behind the table looked up from her paperback at this and shot Mike a nasty look.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, stepping back a bit.

“You know what,” Will said, fishing a five-dollar bill out of his pants pocket. “I’m gonna get this.”

“Your money.”

“Do you want anything?” Will asked him, turning around after paying for the ornament.  
“Oh – no, I’m good. I’ve got some money, too, I just – haven’t decided yet.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna go look at those wooden boxes – they look cool.”

“Alright, I’ll be over here somewhere,” Mike said, turning and heading back towards the table of plush animals.

 

>>><<<

 

The Byer household was decorating their tree that afternoon, and Mike was invited to come and join in on the festivities. The Wheelers had put up their tree several weeks ago, when it was still just barely December, and Mike was excited to have some more eggnogg and cookies.

“Can you put this up near the top?” Will asked Jonathan, handing him the ginger-bread man ornament he’d bought at the market earlier.

“Sure.” Jonathan took the ornament delicately, one hand on the loop at the top and another cupped beneath the figure so it wouldn’t fall. He slipped the loop over one of the higher branches and adjusted it so it didn’t sit crooked. “That look good?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Will said with a smile.

Mike was in the kitchen with Mrs. Byers, talking with her while she was baking. She’d just taken the cookies out of the oven and was sliding them off the baking sheet with a spatula when the doorbell rang.

“Oh, Mike, can you finish getting the cookies? I think that’s the mail-man,” she explained, shooting Mike an apologetic look.

“Yeah, no problem,” Mike told her, sliding off a chair and coming to grab the spatula. He dug it under the cookies, transferring them to a cooling rack one or two at a time.

Joyce went to the door and opened it, spotting the mail-man’s familiar truck parked out on the street.

“Hey,” she greeted, taking the package. “Thanks so much.”

“No trouble, ma’am,” the mail-man assured her, smiling and ambling back to his truck as she closed the door behind him.

“Oh, good,” Joyce mumbled, opening the package out of sight of the boys in the hallway. It was a special figurine that Will had asked for and could only be purchased by mail-order form from this one specific magazine and she’d been worried that it wouldn’t arrive in time for Christmas, which was in two days. The sight of the figure in her hands let her smile in relief as she went upstairs to stuff it with some other last-minute gifts she needed to wrap.

Mike had been moving the cookies onto the baking rack calmly, the scent of molasses and nutmeg twinkling in his peripheral vision.  On the counter there was a little portable radio plugged into the wall and it was tuned to the local Christmas station. Mike hummed along quietly to the songs, smile lifting his cheeks and lightening his step.

Jonathan handed Will another ornament to put on the tree. He watched as his little brother found a bare patch and slid the ornament back nearly all the way to the trunk. Mike’s soft voice, still pre-pubescently high, floated in from the kitchen.

Will looked over towards the doorway and paused in the act of shifting an ornament to a different, less heavily-burdened branch. A little smile found its way onto his face as he listened. Jonathan caught his eye and Will turned away, slightly embarrassed.

“Thanks so much for taking care of that, honey,” Joyce twittered as she headed back into the kitchen. “You can go and help with the ornaments, if you want.”

Mike shoved his hands in his back pockets and sauntered on into the living room where Jonathan was opening another shoe-box full of ornaments.

“Need any help?” Mike asked, coming over to stand by Will.

“Sure,” said Will. “Take this one.” He handed a plain gold ball ornament to Mike, setting it carefully in the other’s hands.

Mike reached up and set it on the tree beside a blue-and-white snowman.

“Here, Mike, put this one up there, too,” Jonathan voiced from behind them, handing a little ice-skater ornament to Mike. 

“It’s heavy so it needs to go up high,” Will explained as he watched Mike slide it onto a branch.

“Ouch!” Mike squawked, pricking his finger on one of the needles. Pulling his hand back quickly, he inspected the invisible wound.

“You okay?” asked Will.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a needle.”

“Ah.”

Will put a handful of tinsel on the tree.

 

>>><<<

 

“Thanks for coming,” Will said after the tree had been decorated and the cookies had been eaten and all that was left was for Mike to bike home. The two of them were standing on the front porch, Will with his back to the door.

“Thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun.”

Mike smiled softly.

“Well,” Will breathed, face suddenly going flushed. “Um, there’s a little bit more fun left.”

Mike frowned. “What?”

“Look up.”

In a little cluster tied to the door-frame sat some mistletoe, which Joyce had set up in the hopes that someone interesting would call on her during the festive season. Will hadn’t yet seen the point in putting it just there, but now he was praising his mother’s genius.

Spotting the mistletoe, Mike blushed even redder than Will.

“Oh.” He met Will’s somewhat-sheepish gaze and felt a jolt of giddiness.

Stepping closer, Mike put his hands on Will’s cheeks, cradling his head. Will tilted his head and Mike watched as the glittering snowflakes were reflected in his expectant eyes. Mike leaned down and kissed him, lips soft and slightly numb from the cold.

Will sighed into the kiss, nearly wrapping his arms around Mike but refraining himself. Mike pulled back and looked at Will, who just licked his lips a little. Mike had tasted like cinnamon and nutmeg.

“I’ve gotta go,” Mike whispered, hands slipping down to Will’s shoulders.

Will smiled. “Okay. Merry Christmas,” he added, reaching over and giving one of Mike’s hands a squeeze.

“I’m still gonna see you before then,” Mike reminded him, letting his hand linger in Will’s. “You don’t need to tell me ‘Merry Christmas’ yet.”

“I know, but I want to.”

“Okay.”

Mike let his hand drop. “I’ve gotta go,” he repeated reluctantly.

“I know, it’s okay,” Will said. 

Mike turned and started down the porch steps.  
“Goodbye!” Will called just as Mike was getting on his bike.

“Bye!” Mike waved then hopped on, turning around out of the driveway and onto the street.

Will watched him till he passed the curve, then he went back inside and shut the door to keep the warm air in. The Christmas tree shimmered in his peripheral vision and he smelled the remnants of the Christmas cookies his mom had made. He touched the side of his finger to his lips and couldn’t stop a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment with suggestions or prompts for me, I love getting ideas.
> 
> \- M
> 
> (( I hope I'm not the only one who still listens to MCR's cover of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" ))


End file.
